blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
News Archive
Older News Mario1286 02:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) - Head over to the Operation: Underbrush page to check out the new event, and use the discussion page to discuss aspects of the game. This game will only happen with your guy's help, so thank you ahead of time! ' ' Mario1286 22:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) - More guns added. Also I've started work on the Black Forest 5 page, but it may not be done for a while. Get ready for Operation: UNDERBRUSH people! ' ' Mario1286 22:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) - The Achievements page is up! Head on over there to see if you qualify for any, and then put them on your page under your "Awards" section! More trainings are up as well. ' ' Mario1286 20:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) - '''BLACK FOREST 5 IS NOW JULY 19-20!! Please remember this, it is NO LONGER July 13-14! Too many people couldn't make the 13-14 date, so it is now July 19-20. CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY IF YOU CANNOT MAKE THIS DATE.' '''Also, please head over to the Black Forest V page for information on gun rentals.' ' ' Mario1286 19:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) - Rules are decided. One hit kills. Go read the Black Forest 5 page if you are involved, please. It is your duty to familiarize yourself with the rules so that things run smoothly and correctly. Its going to be a blast! ' ' Mario1286 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) - First and foremost, please go to the Black Forest V discussion page to learn how you can influence the Black Forest V hit rules, as well as for deciding the '''standard rule set for ALL future gameplay.' '''Also, I would like to thank everyone who has put forth effort to build up the pages in this dossier, including everyone's personal profiles. There is a new Locations category. Also, check back soon for a new statistics feature for everyone to enjoy, a merging of ASR's perks project and my own personal ideas; the airsoft achievements.' ' ' Mario1286 01:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) - Voting is closed. A new procedure will be put into place to decide the health rules for Black Forest V. It will consist of representatives for both choices presenting their arguments to a group of unaffiliated judges, who will then vote. I will let everyone know more soon. Mario1286 19:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) - Listen up everyone! The rules are posted for Black Forest V! Read them! Also, it has been requested that a certain aspect of the rules be put to vote once again, so head over to the Operation: Black Forest V page to vote! Voting will only last for one week, so hurry up or your voice will not be heard! Mario1286 22:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) - Happy 100 files! The 100th page is up and running. It is Black Forest, describing the forest in where all of the battles have taken place. Go check it out! And of course, be sure to edit! Mario1286 09:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately my warnings went unheeded. A temporary 3 day ban has been put in place for users who do not wish to follow administrative desicion. This is not a forum, or a place for opinion. Since this seems unclear, this has been added to the instructions, which every editor is expected to read. The dossier is for facts and facts only. To quote the instructions page: "First and foremost, any administrative actions are permenant." Also, this news section is not a forum, and is reserved for administration only. If pages are created and edited, it will get posted here in time. In other news, the Black Forest III page is up. Just like the others, feel free to change or add information, since I didn't see or experience everything. Mario1286 20:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) - The Operation: Black Forest I and Operation: Black Forest II pages are now written! Because I am only one person, I obviously did not experience everything. If you have content to add from your perspective, please do not hesitate to add it in. Mario1286 17:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) - It seems that certain members have chosen to ignore the posting below, or simply do not see it. This is everyone's last warning. If anybody reposts the Teammate Discussion sections in the personnel files again, administrative action WILL occur. Mario1286 04:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) - First creation of the news, and unfortunately with a bit of grim news at that. For the time being the Teammate Discussion section of the Personnel files is closed. Please do not repost it. If it gets reposted, again for the time being, it will be deleted. I'm sorry to see it go to, but it may return in a refined version in the future. In other news, the training pages are coming together nicely. Check 'em out, if not to stir your interest in training, but to maybe give yourself some good gameplay ideas.